pokemon_altair_siriusfandomcom-20200214-history
Route 110
Route 110 (Japanese: １１０番道路 Route 110) is a route in central Hoenn, connecting Slateport City, Mauville City and Route 103. The route is home to the Cycling Road, Trick House, and New Mauville. Until the Devon Goods have been delivered to Captain Stern in the Oceanic Museum, a group of Team Black Hole Grunts will be blocking the road to the south of the T-junction. Route Description Immediately north from Slateport City is a patch of tall grass. Upon walking past the grass patch, people will reach a T-junction where they will find the Trick House directly in front of them, Route 103 to the left, in the direction of Petalburg City, and to the right, a long, bending road over the water, up to Mauville City. This path is covered in patches of grass hiding wild Pokémon, but holds a pleasurable scenic view of the sea. The player's rival is here as well. Trainers who own a bike have the option to ride on the Cycling Road, a long, raised bike track extending over the sea and the grassy road beneath, providing a shortcut for those who prefer not to walk through the grass. The two entrance buildings at either end are clearly visible, allowing only Trainers with bikes to access the road. Cycling Road A raised section, the road was made so that people could take a shortcut over the grassy path found underneath it. This allows the player to bypass wild Pokémon completely, but also face other Trainers, namely Triathletes. If a player rides the Mach Bike on Cycling Road from the north entrance, their time and number of collisions will be recorded and saved. If they ride the Acro Bike, their score will not be recorded due to being "easy to turn." The player gets hidden minus points, which are then used to determine the overall rating, by using too much time and by colliding into other trainers. The following situations cause a minus point to the player: *The ride takes more than 12.10 seconds. *The ride takes more than 1 minute. *The player collides at least once. *The player collides at least 100 times. Note that the timer used to calculate minus points will run continuously, even during battles; thus, at least two minus points are effectively guaranteed if a Triathlete challenges the player during the ride. Rating levels: *No minus points: "Bravo! Splendid showing! Your love of cycling comes from deep within your heart. You've shaken me to the very soul!" *One minus point for time over 12.10 seconds: "Your technique is remarkable. I suggest you speed up a bit while still avoiding collisions." *One minus point for a collision: "Your technique is remarkable. I suggest you slow down just enough to avoid collisions." *Two minus points: "I would consider you a work in progress. Still, I hope you don't forget the sheer pleasure of cycling." *Three minus points: "My word... Your cycling skills border on terrifying. Most certainly, you need much more practice riding." *All four minus points: "...I am aghast... You're perhaps not cut out for this unfortunate cycling business. You ought to give serious thought to returning that bike to Rydel." New Mauville Main Article: New Mauville. The entrance cave to New Mauville is located inconspicuously just off land in the northeastern area of the sea. It can be accessed by surfing from the Mauville side of the route, and underneath the cycling road. Also in the sea is a patch of land with a tree that has vines that may be cut down to create a Secret Base. Trick House Main Article: Trick House. Items Pokémon Trainers If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_Gordon_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = Gordon|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1200|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_April_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = April|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1200|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_Gordon_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = Gordon|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1200|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_April_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = April|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1200|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_Gordon_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = Gordon|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1200|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_April_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = April|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1200|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | Cycling Road Trivia Category:Routes